Take Me Back
by Spinnet
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow for Ron and Hermione's wedding three years after his break up with Ginny. But he still has strong feelings for her. What will happen if he tells her? Kind of a sequel to The Last Battle. Please R&R!
1. Back To The Burrow

It had been three years since Harry had broken up with Ginny. Ron and Hermione were getting

married in a week, and he had been invited. He kept wondering if Ginny would be mad at him, or

if everyone else would be. As Harry packed to leave for the Burrow, he came across a picture of

him and Ginny together in their sixth year.

He felt a pang of guilt in his stomach, and a little sadness, when he noticed that the Harry and

Ginny in the picture were standing slightly apart, trying not to look at each other. He sighed as

he remembered how sad Ginny had been when they broke up. Harry put the picture face down in his

bag and covered it with a shirt.

_It was for the best... _

When Harry finished packing, he looked around his flat once more, and disapparated .

Ginny sat in her room at the Burrow looking out the window. She had arrived the day before. She was thinking about Harry, and how she would react to seeing him when he got there. She looked over at the picture of Harry and herself on her bedside table. She wondered if Harry still had his picture.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise downstairs. Ginny got up and peeked out her door. There was Harry, standing next to Mrs.Weasley in the living room. He had gotten considerably taller, and extremely handsome. Ginny also noticed he didn't have glasses anymore.

As she slowly walked downstairs, Harry looked up and smiled.

"Hey..."

Ginny blushed and looked down at her feet. "Hi."

Harry strode over to Ginny and stared at her.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Ginny. You've gotten very pretty." Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes. She felt like the ten year old Ginny again, nervous and shy. Ginny grinned at him. "Thanks."

Ginny's comment was followed by an awkward silence. Mrs.Weasley, sensing the tension, spoke up, "So...tea anyone?" Harry and Ginny nodded and followed the rest of the Weasleys into the kitchen.

As the wedding drew nearer, the Burrow was full of confusion and fussing to get things ready. Harry and Ginny were the only ones who seemed calm about it.

"Oh no...oh no! I think I forgot to invite my parents!" sqeaked a frantic Hermione as she shuffled through her pile of invitations.

"No you didn't. Theirs is right here, 'Mione." said Ron holding up and envelope. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief, and Mrs.Weasley came into the kitchen. She had a few lists in her hands and was pacing back and forth.

"Did I get a cake? I don't think I got a cake. I need to get a cake...Invitations...invitations..." she muttered, running a finger down one of her lists.

"Don't worry, Mrs.Weasley. We're taking care of the invitations." Hermione told her. Mrs.Weasley looked up at her and smiled. "Come on now Hermione. Call me Molly. Or...mom..." she stood there staring at them a moment, then rushed over to Ron and Hermione and gave them a huge hug. "I can't believe you're already getting married...it seems like just yesterday you lot were leaving for your first year at Hogwarts!"

With that Mrs.Wealey hurried out of the kitchen with a hand over her mouth, talking to herself about how time flies. As soon as she left, Ginny came in.

"Morning everyone." she looked at the envelopes littering the table. "Invitations, huh?" Ginny turned towards the stove as Ron and Hermione nodded, not looking up from the table. A few minutes later, Ginny joined them with a large cup of coffee. She sat there quietly, looking at the calendar.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. Ron looked up, but Hermione was still bent over her list.

"What? Did we forget something?" Ron asked her. "No, it's just...Harry's birthday is the day after your wedding..."

Hermione looked up this time. "It is? Oh dear...we need to do something for him! We need a party or something..." As the three made plans for Harry's birthday, Harry made his way down the stairs. He stopped just before he went into the kitchen, listening to the others' conversation.

He leaned against the wall. _My birthday IS coming up...how could I have forgotten that?_ He continued listening for a few minutes before he decided to go in. "Good morning!" he said happily. Ginny, Ron and Hermione jumped.

"Oh, uh, Harry...hi. We didn't see you come in..." Ginny looked up, watching Harry. "Did you, er...hear anything?"

Harry stared at Ginny. "No..." he lied. "Why?"

The other three looked at each other, then hurriedly said, "Nothing! No reason..."

Harry smiled to himself as he turned to the coffeepot, knowing exactly why they asked him that.

Later that night, Harry sat alone on the couch, staring at his fingers. He looked up when he heard someone come in the living room.

"Harry?" It was Ginny. "Everyone else has gone to bed...You gonna go up soon?"

"Yeah...I was just thinking." Ginny walked over and sat next to him. "What about?" she asked. Harry shifted on the couch to face Ginny. "About the war, and if I'll survive...What'll happen after. And..." Harry looked back down at his hands. "If I hadn't broken up with you." he added quietly.

Ginny's heart leapt. _So he still has feelings for me!_ "Do you...still like me Harry?" she asked, trying not to sound too excited. Harry looked at her and smiled. "No, I don't like you Ginny. I love you." He turned pink when Ginny giggled.

"Really Harry? You love me?" she stared into Harry's bright green eyes. "Actually, I more than love you. I don't really know how to explain it, but..." Ginny put a finger to his mouth to stop him. "Then don't explain it Harry."

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. She felt happier than she had for a while when she felt Harry kiss her back. They sat there on the couch, kissing each other senseless for what seemed like days when--

"Ahem."

Ginny tore apart from Harry and they both looked up. There was Mrs.Weasley, standing in the doorway. Her face looked serious, but she couldn't hide happy twinkle in her eye. Harry looked at Ginny and they blushed furiously as they both tried to straighten themselves up.

"Well, I think I'm ready for bed, what about you Harry?" Ginny said quickly. Harry nodded in agreement, and they both ran past Mrs.Weasley, still blushing. Mrs.Weasley stood leaning against the doorway, folding her arms as the two rushed upstairs. When they turned the corner, she grinned.


	2. The Wedding

Harry lay awake on his bed thinking about Ginny. He did still have feelings for her...but her couldn't risk her getting hurt by Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters because she was invovled with him.

_It's better if I try and stay away from her. I can't hurt her again! But you love her. How can you stay away from her when she's right in front of you like that? But if you get back together, you're putting her life in danger!_

He sat up and put his head in his hands. _Damn. Me of all people. Why do I have to be the "Chosen One"? Especially when there's an amazing girl down the hall, and I can't have her beacuse of the stupid Prophecy..._

_But you could have her. She told you herself back in sixth year that she didn't care. She wants to be with you, and you want to be with her._

Harry groaned, his head starting to hurt from the war raging inside it.

Ginny lay awake just down the hall, thinking about what Harry told her.

_He loves me! But if he loves me, why can't he be with me? Why can't he see that my life's in jeopardy with or without him? Voldemort knows that our whole family is trying to help Harry. He's probably going to come after us anyway._

_Why does he always have to be so big and solve every problem llike it was meant for him? But that's why you like him isn't it? So brave and strong...and dead sexy..._

Ginny shook her head and couldn't help grinning at her own thoughts. She finally fell asleep an hour later dreaming of herself back on the couch with Harry.

What seemed like only five minutes after Harry finally fell asleep, he was woken up by a loud scream. He immdeiately sat up in bed.

"What's going on?"

He turned to Ron's bed, but it was empty. Harry sighed as he slowly got up and looked out his door to see what was wrong. Seeing nothing, he left and made his way toward the bathroom. He had nearly reached the door when he ran into a screeching Hermione.

"Good Lord, Hermione! What's going on?"

"My veil! I can't find my veil, and today's the wedding! I CAN'T FIND MY VEIL!" Harry grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and shook her. "Calm down Hermione! Ron's been up for a while, he should have most of his things set up by now...I'm sure he'll be glad to help you look for your veil."

Just then a screaming Ron cam hurtling towards them from the other end of the hall. Harry grabbed him before he knocked Hermione down. "Whoa...What's wrong with you?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY SOCK!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny came out looking very groggy. "What is going ON out here?"

"Well, Hermione can't find her veil, and Ron can't find his...sock..." Harry said loudly over the screams. Ginny went over to Ron and Hermione, and slapped them both.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES!"

Mrs.Weasley came storming up the steps. "What's all the noise about!" She looked around at the four and stopped when she got to Ginny and Harry, who were in their pajamas. "YOUE NOT DRESSED YET? THE WEDDINGS ONLY IN FOUR HOURS! WE HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO!" She ran back down the stairs and Ron and Hermione both hurried back the way they came.

Harry looked at Ginny. "That's a nice way to start your day."

During the rest of the time before the wedding, everyone was hurrying around the house to get everythiing ready. Finally, it was time to leave for the wedding. When they apparated to the church, everyone but Harry and Ginny ran to the rooms to finish getting the bride and groom dressed up.

Harry looked at Ginny. "So this is it huh?" Ginny grinned at him. "Yeah. Imagine if this was us today." Harry got a weird feeling in his stomach. "Us?" He smiled. "Yeah..."

"I'd be screaming for my veil and you'd be screaming for your sock."

Harry laughed. Mr.Weasley came over to them with a huge grin. "Best man, Maid of Honor, are you ready?" Ginny smiled at Harry and nodded. They were about to leave when Mrs.Weasley appeared, crying hard. "I can't believe it, it's actually time already..." She looked back at Ron, who was standing behind her.

Mr.Weasley escorted his wife out of the room, followed by Ron. Ron paused and looked back. "Wish me luck." Ginny and Harry grinned at him. "Sure, Ron." Harry took Ginny's arm, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and the two left together.


	3. The Box

That night, after the reception, everyone went home completely exhausted, but very happy. Ron and Hermione were holding hands, Mrs.Weasley had started crying again, and they all went and flopped down on the couch.

"We're leaving on our honeymoon the day after Harry's birthday." Ron said happily. Mrs.Weasley cried harder and Hermione went over and put an arm around her. "Don't cry Mrs.-- mom...it's not that bad. You know we'll visit you as much as we can." Mrs.Weasley just nodded before standing up. "I'm going to bed. I'm so tired after all that...Arthur, you coming."

"Yeah, I'll come up in a minute Mollywobbles." Harry, Ginny, and Ron tried not to laugh, and Mrs.Weasley slapped her husband on the arm. "ARTHUR!" She grabbed his hand and dragged a laughing Mr.Weasley up the stairs.

Harry scootched closer to Ginny and wrappped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him and grinned. "I love you Harry." Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "I won't be surprised if you two are next in line to get married." Hermione said smiling.

Ginny turned her head up to Harry and they both grinned. "Maybe."

Later, Harry and Ginny finally decided to follow the newlyweds up to bed. At the top of the stairs Ginny motioned for Harry to go with her. Harry went after Ginny, who led him to her room. "What?" he asked when he walked in.

Ginny turned to him, holding a small box. Her face looked slightly sad. "I--thought you might like to see these. I found this on my bed when I first came for the wedding. I don't know where it came from." Harry walked over and sat next to Ginny on the bed. She handed him the box, which he opened carefully.

Inside, there was a small blue blanket, that was wrapped around something else. He unwrapped the blanket and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was a picture with a burnt corner. Harry was asleep in his father's arms, and his mother was smiling at them.

There was also a birthday card with a balloon on the front. When he opened it, 'Happy Birthday' started playing quietly. It said "_Happy 1st Birthday Harry! Hope you have a wonderful day. We love you! Mom and Dad."_

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he closed the card. He also found a teddy bear with a blue bow around its neck. He sat there staring at the bear, wondering how long he had had that bear before it was lost, for 18 years.

Then he picked up the blanket. In one corner the letters "HJP" were embroidered in black stitches. Ginny gave Harry a hug, and he started crying into her shoulder. Ginny held him tighter, feeling on the verge of tears herself.

Ten minutes later, Harry started feeling better. He looked into Ginny's eyes. "Thanks Ginny..." he picked up the teddy bear again and sighed. "Why me? Why am I the 'Chosen One'? Why did my parents have to die, while I survived?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know." Ginny said quietly. She stayed with Harry for the rest of the night.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he was lying in Ginny's bed, with the teddy bear at his side. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at him. "Morning, sleepy head..."

Harry sat up. "What time is it?" he muttered. "It's one o' clock. Not surprising, you were up so late." Ginny told him. Harry looked down at the bear. Ginny put her hand over his. "Are you feeling better Harry?"

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"Good..." she reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a box wrapped in green ribbon. "Happy birthday Harry!" Harry took the box and opened it. Inside there was a small photo album. It was filled with pictures of himself with Ginny, with Ron and Hermione, the Weasley family, and playing Quidditch at the Burrow over the summer.

"Wow! Ginny...this is great! Thanks!" He leaned forward and gave Ginny a hug and a kiss. Ginny blushed a little. "I thought you'd like that. Oh yeah...Fred and George have a surprise for you later...he coaxed out parents to go out for the night, and they won't be back until tomorrow."

Harry grinned, thinking what the twins might have set up for him.

That night after dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said good bye to everyone, and left. Fred and George turned to Harry. "You ready?" Harry laughed. "I think so..."

The twins went upstaris and brought down three crates of Firewhiskey, five boxes of sweets, and armfuls of their own products. "Let's get this party started!" they shouted.


	4. Harry's Party

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on the couch laughing at Fred and George as they demonstrated how their products worked. Ron had passed out from too much Firewhiskey.

Half an hour later, Ron came to and saw everyone else eating cake, sweets, and more Firewhiskey.

"Gimme shome!" he hiccuped, and dived for the plate. Fred threw an arm out to stop him. "Hold up there... I don't know if you should have any more Firewhiskey. Or any sugar. I don't know how you're going to react to that yet...We don't want you to kill yourself now, do we?"

Ron sat down and thought a minute. Then he turned to an empty crate on the floor and picked it up. "Do we want me to kill myself?" He got no answer. "It's ok. Take your time."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione started laughing, and Fred and George just stared at Ron with big grins.

Ron continued looking at the crate. Finally he looked up. "Strange man, this is. Maybe he can't hear me..." He held the crate up to his face and started yelling. "CAN--YOU--HEAR--ME? HELLO?" He shook the crate violently when he still got no reply.

Ginny and Hermione fell on the floor, and Harry was doubled over, none of them could stop laughing. George reached over and snatched the crate from Ron, starting to laugh with the others. "It's ok Ron. Maybe it's asleep..."

Ron sat there confused, he couldn't figure out why everyone was laughing. When they all calmed down, Harry leaned back, clutching his side. "Go ahead and have some cake Ron...you deserve it!"

Just ten minutes later, Ron had gone into a sugar coma, Hermione was sleeping on top of Ron, hiccupping occaisonally. Fred and George were watching in amusement, sharing a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as Harry and Ginny were snogging violently on the floor.

George took a handful of beans and looked at Fred. "Too bad Harry's too drunk to be abble to remember any of this." Fred laughed. "Yes, it's a pity isn't it? At least they're having fun."He nodded in the direction of the kissing match. Suddenly, Harry's shirt flew onto George's head.

"Yeah." George mumbled from under the shirt. When he took it off, he looked at the two squirming on the floor and grimaced. "Oy...Maybe a little TOO much fun..."

Early the next morning, Ginny awoke with a splitting head-ache. _Holy shit...what happened?_ She slowly opened her eyes and saw Harry lying next to her. She screamed when she noticed that both she and Harry were half naked.

"Oh my GOD!" Fred and George walked in, grinning from ear to ear. "What's wrong, Gin?" George asked her, leaning in front of her face.

"Why are me and Harry like this!"

"Well...the Fireewhiskey got to you guys, and you went a bit crazy..." Fred told her. Now George appeared in front of Ginny. "Yeah, you two are just fine one moment, and the next..."

"...Quite a show, I must say." George laughed.

Ginny screamed again. "You mean...?" George shook his head. "No! Nothing like that!"

Harry sat up, swaying slightly. "Wuzzgoinon?" He looked at Ginny. "Wow, Ginny. You look nice." The twins laughed and Ginny blushed furiously.

"So do you..." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Harry frowned as he looked around at all the empty bottles and candy wrappers. "I wish I could remember what happened last night. It looks like it was fun." Fred and George smiled. "It was great...I think you two had a blast though!" Ginny blushed again as Harry smirked.

Right then Ron decided to get up, flinging Hermione onto the floor. "Hello peoples..." He looked around at everyone. "What's going on?" He stared at Harry and Ginny with wide eyes. "Oh no! Don't tell me you got strippers for Harry's birthday and I MISSED it!"


	5. Diagon Alley

_**A/N: Sorry this one took so long! My computer went all maniacal and it took FOREVER to fix. Next chapter shouldn't take so long. (hopefully!) Sorry to keep you all waiting:)**_

Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were still talking about the events of the night before when Mr. and Mrs.Wealey came in. Ginny gave a small squeak as she grabbed a blanket from the couch and flung it over herself.

"Good morning everyone!" Mr.Weasley said cheerfully.

"Did you have a nice birthday, Harry?" Mrs.Weasley asked when she had settled herself on the couch. She looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "Um...any particular reason you're sitting here in your underwear?"

Harry looked down and blushed. "Oh...right. No reason really." He grinned sheepishly.

Later, as Harry and Ginny were helping to clear the table after lunch, Hermione came into the kitchen. "Hey, does anyone want to go into Diagon Alley? It's really nice out."

"Sure! I could use a new pair of shoes..." Ginny said happily. She turned to Harry, "You want to come too?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

Ginny hurried upstairs to get her purse, and Hermione grabbed a can off the counter. "Portus," she muttered, tapping her wand to the can. Ginny walked back into the room dragging a protesting Ron.

"But I don't want to go shopping!" he cried.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Ron. It's not the bad! There's always Fortescue's place for some ice cream..."

Ron grinned and rushed over to the portkey. "What are we waiting for?"

Once they got to Diagon Alley, Ron took Hermione's hand and started pulling her down the street.

"Hurry up, Hermione! I want ice cream!"

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny who were laughing. "Well I'm going to go get him some ice cream...you two go have--" she called after them, but was cut short as she disappeared into Fortescue's behind Ron.

Harry bent over and kissed the top of Ginny's head. "Looks like it's just you and me now, Gin."

Ginny wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "Yup...so why are we wasting our time in the middle of the street? Let's go somewhere better." She took Harry's hand and pulled him into a small alley between two shops.

Harry opened his mouth to ask Ginny why she had brought him there, but was silenced as Ginny forced her lips to Harry's. Harry was taken by surprise, but soon relaxed and returned Ginny's kiss.

They stayed there in the alley for what seemed like days, but they were eventually brought back to earth when a voice came from the end of the alley.

"Hey, that's my sister you're eating!"

Harry's head snapped up and he saw Ron and Hermione standing a few feet away from them. Hermione was grinning, but Ron looked very disturbed.

"Looks like you two didn't get much shopping done..." Hermione said, amused.

"Well, we were _going _to but...we got a little--er--sidetracked..." Ginny replied sheepishly. "Obviously." Ron mumbled. Hermione slapped him on the arm and looked back at Harry and Ginny. "Anyways, we were about ready to leave but we wanted to see what you two thought so--"

But Hermione never got to finish. She was interrupted by a loud explosion above their heads, showering them all with bricks.

Harry looked around to see what was going on. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Well well well...has Hawwy come to pway wif wittle me? How nice..."

They all looked up and saw Bellatrix Lestrange silhouetted against the dust and debris from the explosion. She apparated to where they were standing and strode over to Harry, standing right next to him.

She kept her eyes directed at Harry the entire time. When she looked up and saw the others, she put on a surprised expression as if she had only just noticed them. "Oh!" She grinned maliciously and tightened her grip on her wand.

"Hawwy even bwought some fwiends wif him!" She raised her wand. "Well, the more the merrier! _CRUC--_" she began, but Harry was quicker. He whipped out he wand and threw a powerful _Sectumsempra! _at her.

Bellatrix screamed in pain as blood soaked her robes and stumbled backwards, dropping her wand. Harry quickly turned to his friends. "Go get help...hurry!" he yelled frantically. Ginny took his hands. "But Harry--"

Harry glanced over his shoulder and saw Bellatrix back on her feet, painfully charging towards them. "GO!" he said furiously, waving them away. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron had barely made it around the corner as Bellatrix fired a Killing Curse at them.

She swore loudly and rounded on Harry. "Looks like it's just you and me again, Potter..." she hissed at him. She raised her wand again. "_CRUCIO!"_

Harry tried to dodge it, but was too late. He fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in agony.

Bellatrix walked up to him and looked down at him, a grim look on her face. "Having fun yet?" Harry answered her with a scream that resounded through Diagon Alley, and she grinned in satisfaction.

Ten minutes later she finally lifted the curse. Harry lay on his side; panting heavily, tears streaming down his face. When he rolled onto his back, Bellatrix stomped her foot onto Harry's abdomen. He groaned but was too exhausted to struggle with her.

"Did that hurt, Potter?"

Harry groaned again. Her mouth curled into an evil smirk. "Good. I would have just killed you myself, but my Lord wants to do it himself."

Harry's eyes widened. "Your Lord? I thought I killed him years ago!"

Bella's nostrils flared and her eyes narrowed. "Of course you did, you imbecile. But did you think once you were rid of Voldemort, it would all be over? Did you think that no one else would step up and take my master's place?"

Harry just lay there, staring at her. He winced in pain as she pressed her foot harder, sliding it down slightly. "You thought wrong, Potter! My new master says he knew you personally. I'm sure he'd be pleased to finish you off..."

Harry turned his head to the side, his brow furrowed, as he thought of all the people he knew that would love to see him dead.

"I'm sure you'd like to meet him."

Harry glared back up at Bellatrix. "No, not really."

He let out a loud gasp as Bella's heel slid down the rest of the way and dug into Harry. Bellatrix growled at him. "IT WASN'T A QUESTION!" she bellowed. There was a loud bang from the opposite end of the alley, and Harry heard footsteps approaching.

Harry shut his eyes tightly, knowing that this was the beginning of what he'd finished only three years earlier.

The footsteps stopped and he heard a low voice. "I hope you've made his wait for me..._comfortable_..."

Harry snorted, his eyes still shut. Bellatrix let out a roar and sent the Cruciatus Curse at him again. "Open your eyes and show some respect for our guest, you little bitch!"

Almost as soon as the curse had been put upon him, it was lifted. "Now, now, Bella. Let me handle him." the voice muttered.

Harry sighed in relief as he felt Bella's foot being removed. He slowly opened his eyes and was faced with a tall hooded figure. "So you're the new Dark Lord then?" he growled at the figure. It turned towards Harry and laughed.

Two long, thin hands reached up to the cloak and carefully pulled it off. Harry stared in shock as a sleek, blonde head emerged from the cloak. "Hello, Potter."


	6. De Ja Vu

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy, unable to speak.

"You!" he spluttered. Malfoy sneered at Harry. "Me." He took a step closer to him and knelt down so that his face was nearly touching Harry's. "Not exactly what you expected, am I?"

"No..."

"Mmm." Malfoy replied, nodidng slightly. He stood there watching Harry with a blank expression for a moment, then grinned. "Well, now that I have you here, why don't we have a little fun?" He turned to Bellatrix. "What do you think?"

Bella raised an eyebrow and glared down at Harry. "Yes...I know of some games little Harry might enjoy." She bent over and forced him to stand up. Harry's legs felt like jelly from the Cruciatus Curses and stumbled as soon as he put his weight on them.

"Oh dear." Malfoy said in mock sympathy. He flicked his wand and ropes shot out of the end, knotting themselves around Harry's wrists, which Bellatrix had held tightly behind his back.

Bellatrix dragged him across the alley and threw him against a lamp post.

Malfoy followed and snatched up Harry's dropped wand. "Hm. Not putting up as much of a fight are you, Harry?" Just then, there were multiple bangs as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione appeared with Tonks, Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry grinned as he watched the shocked look on Malfoy's face. "Outnumbered now aren't you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy turned to Harry with a maniacal glint in his eyes. "Am I?" He snapped his fingers and ten more Death Eaters Apparated in the street. They immediately went after the Order members.

_Wait..._Harry thought. _If we're in the middle of Diagon Alley, why is no one else running or screaming?_ He looked around him in every direction. Dead bodies were scattered everywhere. As if reading Harry's mind Malfoy calmly strode a few yards in front of him.

"These?" he asked Harry, sweeping his arm across himself at the bodies. "They were obstructing my path to you...I had to take care of them somehow." He laughed softly at Harry's horrified expression.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream brought Harry back to earth. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ginny struggling with two Death Eaters and a Dementor. _A Dementor! Oh God, not right now...not with Ginny!_

He fought wildly with his bindings, trying to break free and save Ginny. Malfoy pointed his wand at Harry. "Stop it!" he hissed. "You're not going to be able to save her this time." Harry stopped and stared directly into Draco's eyes.

Malfoy grinned. "That's right Potter. _You can't save her._ You can't be Mr.Hero now. She's going to die, and it's going to be all your fault. All your fault. Hell, they're ALL going to die because of you. The people you love have interfered with Voldemort's attempt to kill you before, and I won't let it happen with me!"

Harry felt the rage rising; he couldn't take it anymore. All he could think about was how he needed to save Ginny and kill Malfoy. He thought he was going to explode if he didn't do something. He yelled furiously and pulled at the ropes. They broke at the first tug.

He took off towards Ginny with an immense feeling of power. Since he didn't have his wand, he flung himself at the Death Eater closest to Ginny. The Death Eater, taken by surprise, stumbled and fell to the ground with Harry on top.

"Stay away from her!"

Harry got up and kicked the Death Eater in the side before rushing over to Ginny. She was crying and huddled up against the wall. "Ginny, are you ok?" He wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

The temperature dropped suddenly, and Harry felt scared and depressed. _The dementors are coming back..._ he thought. His mind was racing as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to save Ginny from the dementors without his wand.

As the dementors drew closer, Harry pulled Ginny closer and shut his eyes. The dementors were now so close, Harry started hearing his mother's screams. The screams grew louder, and they mixed with Voldemort's laughter.

Without thinking, Harry opened his eyes and stared straight at the dementors. He raised his right arm and shouted "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

The air was warm again, and the dementors were gone. He looked down at Ginny who was still shivering. He gently helped her stand up and hugged her tightly. "Ginny..." he whispered.

"Impressive bit of wandless magic, Potter." called Malfoy. Harry glared at him, and then looked down at his hand. _Whoa..._ He raised his arm again toward Malfoy, who was still holding hhis wand. _"Accio wand!"_ he cried.

His wand sailed out of Malfoy's hand and landed in Harry's. Malfoy growled and pointed his wand at Harry's heart.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ he screamed. At the same time Harry hurled a _Crucio!_ at Malfoy. The two curses met, and they exploded in a flash of blinding green light. Both Harry and Malfoy were thrown backwards. The battle between the Order and the Death Eaters stopped, and they all watched the other two in silence.

When Harry sat up, he saw that Malfoy was already back on his feet, his wand aimed at Ginny. "_Avada..."_ he began. "NO!" Harry yelled and jumped in front of Ginny. He took the curse right in the chest and was once again thrown back to the ground.

Malfoy gave a triumphant whoop, and disapparated with his Death Eaters.

"HARRY!" Ginny screamed and ran to his side. The Order members hurried over too. Ginny flung herself over Harry and started sobbing hysterically. "Harry...why...?" she whispered.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. _Oh my God...I survived again..._As he watched Ginny, too sore to move, it occured to him. _Love. _

He grinned weakly and moved his arm slightly so it was on Ginny's head. She immediately stopped crying and quickly looked up at Harry.

"Harry! Oh my God...Harry...are you alright?"

"De ja vu..." he mumbled, and then he passed out.


	7. The Dream

_"Do you think he'll be ok?"_

_"Of course he will. This is Harry Potter. He's always ok."_

_"How long has he been out now?"_

_"About four hours...maybe five."_

Harry was laying in his bed at the Burrow. He heard many voices, and wanted to answer them, but he couldn't move.

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were sitting around Harry's bed, waiting for him to wake up.

Harry tried to open his eyes, but they felt extremely heavy. He eventually fell asleep, somehow exhausted from trying to move.

_Harry found himself in a small room with a crib, a rocking chair, and toys scattered on the floor. There was a woman with bright green eyes holding a baby. She was singing softly as the baby started drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, the door burst open, and a hooded figure hurried in. The woman was screaming, and she clung tightly to the baby in her arms. She tried to get away to save her child, and was repeatedly saying, "Don't kill Harry! Take me! Not Harry!" She hurried to push the man aside and get out the door, but he raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" As the woman fell to the ground, the scene changed._

_Harry was in the Chamber of Secrets. He saw Ginny lying unconcious on the cold stone floor. He tried to run to her, but he couldn't move. Then he was on top of the Astronomy tower and watched as Dumbledore was engulfed by a bright green light and flew off the ground. _

_The dream changed again, and Harry was on Hogwart's grounds. He saw himself on the ground, kneeling by bloody robes. He was holding a long sword that was also covered in blood. _(See "The Last Battle" for the rest...)

_This image disappeared and was replaced with Ginny in Diagon Alley, surrounded by Death Eaters and Dementors._

Harry's eyes opened wide and he was panting.

"He's awake!" a female voice cried. Almost as soon as he woke up, Harry was gently pulled into a hug in a flash of flaming red hair.

"Ginny..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Harry! I was so worried about you. We all were. I thought you would never wake up!" Ginny exclaimed as she let go of Harry and straightened up. "I'll go tell mum and have her bring you some tea or something..."

Right when she turned around the door opened, and Mrs.Weasley bustled in carrying a tray full of food. "No need, dear. I've got it taken care of." She set the tray down in front of Harry and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Fine." Mrs.Wealey frowned at him. "Harry... you're not fine. You nearly died the other day. It's ok to say you're not fine! There's nothing wrong with it. And I would think that you of all people have a reason not to be."

Harry sighed. "You're right. I'm not fine at all...I'm terrible." Mrs.Wealey gave Harry a hug. "You'd feel better if you would talk to us about things that are bothering you." She stood up and headed for the door, but turned around. Ginny was sitting at the foot of Harry's bed eating his soup.

"Ginny! That's for Harry!" she exclaimed. Ginny looked down at the half emptty bowl and handed it over to Harry. "Right. Sorry." When Mrs.Weasley left the room, Ginny climbed up the bed so she was lying next to Harry.

She put her arm around him and snuggled close to his side.

"I love you Harry. I hope you know you can tell me anything, I'll always be here for you when you need me."

Harry grinned rolled onto his side. "I do know that Ginny. Thanks." He closed his eyes.. "I love you too." he whispered. He fell asleep, feeling warm and safe next to Ginny.


	8. Pool Party

Harry woke up to bright rays of sunlight coming in through his window. He was feeling much better today, and he sighed contentedly as he switched his position. He felt slightly disappointed when he felt a warm spot to his right. Ginny had left.

He sat up a little too quickly, and fell onto the floor with a loud thump as he became overwhelmed by dizziness. He shook his head and pushed himself back up, slowly this time. He headed downstairs to the kitchen, but no one was there.

The living room was empty too. He sighed again and went back up the stairs to check the other rooms. There wasn't anyone around.

_Where did they go?_ He thought, becoming a little worried.

Suddenly, he heard a scream outside. He grabbed his wand and rushed back down. _Damn...this better not be anymore Death Eaters..._

He stopped when he opened the front door. His eyes widened when he saw a huge pool sitting on the lawn. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie had come over and were pulling Ginny, Ron, and Hermione underwater.

_So that's why there was a scream._

"Uh...hey..." Harry said. Everyone stopped and turned to Harry.

"Harry! You finally woke up!" Ginny cried happily. "Wanna swim?" Bill asked him. Harry grinned. "Sure, just let me go--" George climbed out and got his wand. "No need Harry. I can do it." And with a flick of his wand, he transformed Harry's pajamas into swim trunks.

There was a long silence as his friends stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Harry...you look...wow." Harry quickly looked down, wondering what was wrong with him.

He had a bit of a tan, and had real muscle now. He looked back at the group in the pool. "What?" he asked again.

Fred grinned at him. "Looking good Potter. When'd that happen?"

Harry blushed slightly. "I dunno." "Well, he has had quite a workout, fighting evil half his life. And since he left the Dursleys he's had real food too..." Ginny spoke up. "Anyway...what are you waiting for? Get in here!" Charlie shouted. Harry grinned again and climbed up into the pool.

He was having a great time when George got out of the pool once more. When he jumped back in, he was carrying bottles of Firewhiskey. "Here ya go..." he said as he tossed them around to everyone. "We can't have a pool party without a bit of alcohol!"

Pretty soon, they had all had three bottles. Harry was sitting on the side of the pool and felt extremely giddy and disoriented. He finished the last of his fourth Firewhiskey and threw the empty bottle at Ron, hitting him on the head. "Ow!" Ron cried. Harry burst into a fit of laughter and ended up sliding into the water with a big splash.

He came back up, still laughing. Ginny swam over to him and poked him. "You look funny!" she giggled. "I do?" Harry stopped laughing and looked down at himself. "It's probably these funny blue things..." he reached down and pulled off his swimsuit, then looked back at Ginny.

"Is this better?"

Ginny was laughing so hard now she barely made any noise. The others came over, all of them laughing too.

"You look great Harry...:" Hermione told him. Fred and George looked at their own swimsuits. "Why are we wearing these, anyway?" They shrugged at each other before taking them off too.

Bill and Charlie gasped for air when they finally stopped laughing. "I don't think you guys need anymore Firewhiskey..."

Harry frowned. "Why not? I can handle it!" He reached over the side of the pool and grabbed another bottle and drank half of it in one gulp. He turned to Ginny and grinned. "Hello...you look very pretty in that bikini, Ginny."

Ginny laughed. "Thanks. You don't look bad yourself."

Just then, Mrs.Weasley came outside. "Come on in, lunch is ready!" Harry, Fred and George were the first to get out, soon followed by the others. Mrs.Weasley screamed and covered her eyes. "Why aren't you wearing anything!" she cried.

"The swimsuits got in the way; this is much more comfortable." Harry explained. "I don't care! And in front of the girls..." Mrs.Weasley said, still covering her eyes.

"Don't worry, mum. I don't think they minded much!" Bill laughed. Mrs.Weasley finally put her hands down and turned to Hermione and Ginny, trying not to look at the boys. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she noticed Ginny had a distant look in her eyes and an evil grin on her face.

Mrs.Weasley followed Ginny's gaze and gasped when her eyes landed on Harry. "Ginevra Weasley!" Ginny came out of her trance and blushed furiously. "Sorry..." she mumbled.

Harry strode over to Ginny, swaying slightly, still drunk. "I like you Ginny. Will you marry me?"


	9. Another Wedding!

Ginny stared at Harry for a second, and then she started laughing.

Harry frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Harry...it's just that I never expected to be proposed to by a drunk nude!" Harry grinned. "Yeah, that does sound weird. So...will you?"

Ginny threw her arms around him. "Yes Harry! I will!" Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Hermione started clapping and laughing. Mrs.Weasley was crying. She ran over to Harry and Ginny and gave them a huge hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" Then she ran inside saying, "We need to make plans...a cake...we need a cake...and invitations!"

A few minutes later, she reappeared at the doorway. "And Harry? Do put something on."

That evening, Mr.Weasley came home. Mrs.Weasley immediately told him about the proposal. He patted Harry (who had clothes on now) on the back. "Congratulations! I was hoping you two would get married someday...Now where's my Ginny?"

Ginny hurried in and stood by Harry. "Hi Dad! I guess mum told you about me and Harry?"

"She did!" There was a crash from the kitchen, followed by a loud "Dammit!" from Mrs.Weasley. "I'd better go help your mum with dinner..." Mr.Weasley said, and he left Harry and Ginny in the living room. Harry sat down on the couch, pulling Ginny with him. "Wow...so we're really getting married!" he said quietly, wrapping his arm around Ginny.

"I know." she sighed. Harry put his head on top of hers, and closed his eyes. He felt extremely happy, and this time it wasn't the alcohol.

_**Five months later...**_

Harry had returned to his flat for a while to get things ready for when Ginny came in two weeks. Their wedding was only 12 days away now, and Harry was starting to get a little nervous. As he finished cleaning his room, he looked at his tux that was hanging on the door.

He grinned, thinking about Ginny and how she would look in her dress.

He went back to his work, making sure everything was perfect.

Back at the Burrow, Ginny was fussing over her nails and her hair. She couldn't find the perfect hair style, or the perfect nail color, and she had already tried everything she and her mother could think of.

"Why don't you try on your dress, dear, and maybe something will come to you." Mrs.Weasley said, tossing the brush onto Ginny's dresser. "Good idea." Ginny grabbed her dress, and with a little help from Mrs.Weasley, finally got it on.

It had long sleeves that came up to just below her shoulders. It was tight around her waist, and the skirt went past her ankles and trailed behind her.

"This is so beautiful!" Ginny said quietly. Mrs.Weasley smiled. "It is. I think I have and idea for your hair now..."

At last, the day of the wedding arrived. Harry was at the front, waiting for Ginny to come up the aisle. He still hadn't managed to make his hair lay flat, but other than that he looked quite nice. Finally, Ginny made her way up to Harry. He squeezed her hand and grinned at her.

Before they started, he looked at the crowd. There was Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, the twins, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Charlie, and some people he had never seen before, but guessed they were more of Ginny's relatives.

His eyes landed on the two empty spaces in the front row. There was a white rose on each seat, with a picture of his parents between them. The seats appeared to be unoccupied, but Harry had a feeling that his parents were right there watching him.


	10. Reception

_**A/N: ARGH. This is the rest of chapter 9, for some reason I couldn't upload this part with the rest of it...**_

_**At last, the day of the wedding arrived. Harry was at the front, waiting for Ginny to come out. He still hadn't managed to make his hair lay flat, but other than that he looked quite nice. Finally, Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle.**_

_**Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, and a few strands framed her face. It sparkled with a bit of glitter in the lights. She had a diamond necklace and a matching pair of earrings; she looked amazing. Slowly she made her way up to Harry. He squeezed her hand and grinned at her.**_

_**Before they started, he looked at the crowd. There was Mr. and Mrs.Weasley, the twins, Ron and Hermione, Bill and Charlie, and some people he had never seen before, but guessed they were more of Ginny's relatives. **_

_**His eyes landed on the two empty spaces in the front row. There was a white rose on each seat, with a picture of his parents between them. Harry didn't see anyone sitting there, but he had a feeling that his parents were right there watching him.**_

"...You may kiss the bride."

Harry grinned at Ginny before leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. Their was clapping and camera flashes all around them, but they didn't notice it. Then there was a bright flash right in front of them, and a familiar voice.

"How sweet! My voracious readers will be delighted to see this on the front page!"

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, and found themselves face to face with none other than Rita Skeeter. "WHAT?" Harry cried. "I thought you were gone!"

Rita smiled. "I was. But Rufus Scrimgeour wanted me back this year, so of course I took the job! My stories about you were brilliant before, Harry, but now you're married, they'll be better than ever!"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who was glaring at Rita.

He took Ginny's hand and pulled her down the aisle and out the doors with the rest of the Weasleys close behind. As soon as they got outside, the press was all over them.

_"What are you going to do now that you're married?"_

_"Are you going on a honeymoon? Where?"_

_"Is it true there's a new Dark Lord?"_

_"Harry..."_

_"Just a few questions..."_

_"Harry!"_

_"Harry!"_

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. The crowd went silent. "Ok... yes there is a new Dark Lord, yes we are going on a honeymoon, but I'm not telling you where. And all I want to do right now is go to our reception...without cameras and reporters!"

Before any of them could ask any more questions, Harry, Ginny, and her family disappeared with a pop.

At the reception, Ginny dragged Harry onto the dance floor. "Ginny...I...I can't dance..." Harry told her quietly.

Ginny giggled. "Still? Oh well...just take my waist and follow my lead."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her. "Just your waist?" Ginny blushed and slapped him on the arm. "Prat!" Harry stumbled and stepped on Ginny's feet a few times. "Remind me to teach you to dance as soon as we get back from our honeymoon!" she laughed.

They all got back to the Burrow at 3:30 in the morning, and five hours later, Harry and Ginny grabbed their things, said good-bye, and left for Harry's flat.


	11. The Baby

_**A/N: Again, another long wait for the chappie...but my mom had a baby! And I had serious writer's block...But here it is! Please review**_

Ginny looked around at Harry's flat. Everything was so...clean.

"Wow Harry! This is nice. I never knew you were so neat!" Harry grinned at her. "I'm not...It's only like this because you're here."

Ginny giggled. "Well thank you!" She went up on tippy toes to kiss Harry on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked from side to side. "I can't believe we're married now. It's amazing how fast the years went by isn't it? I mean, we met when you were ten and I was eleven. It doesn't feel that long at all."

Ginny sighed and rested her head on his chest. "I know...I love you Harry." He looked down at her. "I love you too." They stood there in silence for a few moments, then Ginny pulled away with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Come with me Harry. I've got a...surprise...for you." she said and beckoned him up the stairs after her. Harry raised his eyebrows at her, then smiled.

A month later, Harry and Ginny went to the Burrow for a family get together. When they appeared in the Weasley's backyard, Mrs.Weasley started and turned around. She gave a small squeak of delight when she saw them.

She rushed over immediately and pulled them into a tight hug. "Oh it's so good to see you both! I'm so glad you could make it...Come on over here, we've all been watiting for you!"

Harry and Ginny followed Molly toward a long table where Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Mr.Weasley were sitting. They were greeted with hugs and loud hellos from everyone as they took their seats. "So how have you two been?" George asked them. "We've been great!" Ginny answered.

She looked at Harry, expecting him to say something. He blushed and said, "Yeah, we've been really good..." Ginny laughed. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot." She leaned over and whispered into Mrs.Weasley's ear. Molly jumped from her chair and screamed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT?" She started clapping her hands and bouncing up and down.

"I'm a grandma! Oh my goodness I can't believe this!" She squealed as she burst into tears. There was silence all around the table. Finally Fred piped up, "Wow Harry! Barely married a month and already managed to have a go at my little sister!"

George laughed but stoppped suddenly and grabbed Fred's arm. "Holy shit...("Language, Fred!" cried Molly.) you know what this means George? WE'RE UNCLES!" Ron, Bill, and Charlie grinned. "So are we!"

Mr.Weasley looked happy, but slightly sad. "And I'm a grandpa...I feel so old..." He grinned. "What's the name?"

"Um...we don't even know what it is yet, so we haven't really thought much about names." Harry said. "It's a baby of course," laughed Bill. Ginny rolled her eyes. "You know what he meant..." "Well we think they should be named Fred and George." The twins suggested. "What if I'm not having twins? And what if it's a girl?"

"Easy. Fredette and Georgette!" Everyone laughed. "Who wants to name their kid Fredette and Georgette?" Hermione asked. "Fred and George." Ron replied.


End file.
